


A Little Bit Closer

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones, sophomore, checks his tumblr in Study Hall, finding a message from an anon.Gavin Free, freshman, sent the message, hoping the weeks of smiles and glances from each other means something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Short for now, but I can see this going a few more chapters at least. Michael's point of view (with the whole you, your, all that. You're michael, pretty much.)

You didn’t really notice him at first, in the corner of the study hall when you walked in the first day. He was pretty quiet, kept to himself pretty easily. You’ve never really cared or anything, but as the days went on, you grew familiar with his sight. Just another anchor of your day, something familiar.   
  
  
You didn’t know his name, or anything about him, really. You had no classes together except this study hall, and that was fine with you. As the weeks went on, you had begun to wave at him as he watched you walk in and take your seat at the computers in the back.  
  
  
They were there just to use for homework, but the proctor never really cared what anyone did in the room, so you’d get on your tumblr and watch the time fly when you didn’t have homework. And there he would be, sitting in his chair in the corner, looking at you, and you’d pretend you didn’t notice him staring. You’d smile to yourself, thinking it’s kinda cute how he stared at you like a lost little puppy, looking for guidance. You figured he must be a freshman, you yourself being a sophomore. But nonetheless, it was funny, and it made you feel kinda warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
  
Some days, he’d be bold and actually sit closer to you as you stayed there on the computer. But he’d never actually say a word, and you didn’t particularly care one way or the other. He was funny and kinda cute, sure, but what his deal was, you figured, he could come off of in his own sweet time.  
  
  
One day you were late getting from your last class, and found him walking away from the computer, the same one you usually sat at, and he smiled brightly at you, making room as he walked back to his desk in the corner. You smiled back, again never exchanging actual words, and you logged in.   
  
  
Oh hey, a message. You opened your inbox and found an ask from an anon.  
  


  
You couldn’t believe it. That stupid little fuck. All you could do was laugh, and not just to yourself, but full on, stomach rolling, breath coming short and fast, borderline obnoxious laughter. You looked up to find his face fixed ahead, straight, a bit solemn.   
  
  
You bit your lip and stopped at once. Shit. Great job. Michael Jones. Looks like it’s time to go fix your little fuck up.  
  
  



End file.
